Sasuke's Pet
by may10baby
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by a deranged nailpolish wearing weirdo for his younger brother’s birthday present! Luckily he’s in his fox form at the time. Upon arrival he is announced as Uchiha Sasuke’s pet! Beware! Itachi on crack! Sasunaru, Itakyuu, Kakairu, etc
1. Christmas Present!

Summary-

Naruto Yaoi Fanfiction

Naruto is kidnapped by a deranged nail-polish wearing weirdo for his younger brother's birthday present! Luckily he's in his fox form at the time. Upon arrival he is announced as Uchiha Sasuke's pet! Beware! Itachi on Crack!

* * *

"Otouto!!!!!!!" Itachi cried sauntering into the living room. Sasuke flinched

"….Yes, Aniki?" he replied calmly his eyes drawn to the shifting bundle in his older brother's arms. "I got you a birthday present!!!!"

"….Aniki, my birthday's in July…. It's December…." Itachi blinked "Oh, well Christmas then!"

"…Right…" Sasuke eyes traveled back down to the mass of cloth as a whine came from it. "What are you holding?"

"Your present!" Itachi flumped gracefully onto the couch with Sasuke and pulled away the cloth to reveal…a furry bum. Sasuke sweatdropped as a silver fox tail with a white tip wiggled in the air. Suddenly the fox kit squirmed its way backwards, out of the cloth and onto Sasuke's lap. Azure eyes stared at him, the kit's ears pricked towards Itachi when the older Uchiha squealed, yes, you heard me, squealed. "Isn't it adorable?!?!?" Itachi cried cuddling the fox, before it abruptly scratched him on the nose. "Ow!" Itachi whimpered. Sasuke nearly managed to change a snort into a cough. "It's not funny!" Itachi muttered glaring at the fox.

The fox glared back. Oh it remembered that voice, the annoying high-pitched giggles it could make, and the voice that had bought him from a hunter and carried him, not too gently, here.

"I -pfft- don't think it likes you, Aniki." Sasuke managed. The fox noting that the brothers were occupied, sprang for the door "It's escaping." Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

"Oh, no! Okaa-san told me to make sure you took care of it, or else!" Itachi wailed scrambling off the couch. Sasuke paled 'or else?' he numbly thought watching his older brother dive for the kistune.

The fox saw him and swiftly tuned resulting in Itachi crashing into the wall. Sasuke cursed lunging for the kit.

"Not so fast!" he managed to pin the wriggling body, he unconsciously brushed his hand under the fox's tail (yes, there) the kit meeped before a silvery cloud engulfed them.

"Ah, Otouto!" Itachi sweatdropped when Sasuke shot out of the smoke, a severe nosebleed flushing down his front.

"You're such a perverted jerk!" a voice growled. Itachi blinked when the smoke disappeared, a blonde-haired boy in its wake.

* * *

May: squeals nothing else to say...


	2. Freedom or Ramen?

_The fox saw him and swiftly tuned resulting in Itachi crashing into the wall. Sasuke cursed lunging for the kit. _

"_Not so fast!" he managed to pin the wriggling body, he unconsciously brushed his hand under the fox's tail (yes, there) the kit meeped before a silvery cloud engulfed them. _

"_Ah, Otouto!" Itachi sweatdropped when Sasuke shot out of the smoke, a severe nosebleed flushing down his front._

"_You're such a perverted jerk!" a voice growled. Itachi blinked when the smoke disappeared, a blonde-haired boy in its wake._

_

* * *

_

May: Next chapter, and yes, Naruto's naked...XD Ravish him Sasuke!

* * *

Sasuke stared at numbly at the angel before him. Despite the fact that the boy's beautiful blue eyes were glaring at him fiercely, with his blonde hair mussed and silver fox ears flat against his head, he couldn't believe how-wait, _fox_ ears?! Oh, and a tail. Sasuke felt faint.

"Huh?" he asked numbly as Foxy Boy, as he had named him, stood up as placed his hands upon his hips. Sasuke almost died of blood loss, Foxy Boy wasn't wearing _anything_!

"Enjoyin' the view?" Foxy Boy muttered as he grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around his body toga-style. Sasuke blinked, blushing when he realized what the fox ment.

"I didn't mean-err…you see, it's…DAMMIT BLAME HIM!" Sasuke shouted pointing at where Itachi _was_. The younger brunette blinked, looking around "Where did he..? My brother…he…"

"Oh, shut _up_!" Foxy Boy groaned "Why did I ditch Kyuubi at all? Naruto you're such a klutz! Klutz! Klutz!" the blonde, or Naruto, yanked on his ears in punishment.

Sasuke thought the sight was adorable. "Um… I suppose you want to leave?"

"No shit?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who blushed even more. "What?"

Sasuke bit his lip, flustered "You'rekindacute…" he spat out quickly.

Naruto lifted a brow "You're crazy ya-twitch-" Sasuke blinked as Naruto's body went rigid.

"Are you-"

"RAMEN!" Naruto screeched, spinning around wildly, searching for the source of the smell of his favorite addiction. His eyes rested on Itachi who had reemerged from a doorway, carrying Naruto's definition of pure gold in his hands.

Naruto lunged at Itachi who more or less placed the ramen on the ground and, using his awesome ninja abilities, that he'd forgotten in the panic of Naruto escaping, poofed away next to Sasuke, watching as Naruto devoured the ramen, regardless of the steaming hot broth or more than possible choking hazard.

"Wow…" Sasuke managed, as Naruto finished the bowl in under a minute, looking around for more.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Itachi pleadingly with his 'I'm hungry please feed me♥' look. Sasuke drooled at the display of cuteness.

"You want more?" Itachi asked, walking up to Naruto, who purred in agreement. "Well, too bad, I just drugged your ramen!" he grinned proudly at his accomplishment.

Naruto blinked, before smirking "Do you think you drugs could affect me human?" he spat, however he returned to his fox form and rubbed against Itachi's legs, begging for more ramen.

"Shit! I put enough sedatives in that ramen to knock out a baby elephant on crack!" Itachi groaned.

Sasuke simply 'hn'ed, watching Naruto rub against Itachi's legs. An idea popped in his head.

"Naruto…" said fox looked over at Sasuke. "What if I could give you free ramen..." he waited a beat "…_every day_?" Naruto stared at him as though he was Inari; God of the Foxes.

"Every day?" Naruto replied dreamily. Sasuke nodded

"All day, every day…but!" he added "In exchange, you become my pet, and listen to me." Naruto furrowed his brow as much as fox could.

Freedom or Free Ramen?

"Okay!" Naruto chirped, jumping onto Sasuke's arm, the brunette was surprised to feel that the silver fox wasn't heavy at all.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's cheek affectionately. 'Ramen…every day…' he thought, imagining heaven.

* * *

A black fox say on a tree branch outside the Uchiha residence, it eyed the scene with pale, white eyes. He visibly twitched when Naruto pounced on Sasuke, licking the flustered brunette's cheek. "I swear to Inari, I'm going to rip the Uchiha's throat out." He growled, before slipping down the tree and deeper into the woods to report his find.

* * *

Mystery fox! Black foxes are so pretty♥ also, most people use "Kami!" when they want to say "God!" or something along the lines of that…however, Inari is what Naruto and the other foxes call their God! XD this is the result of going on Wikipedia . org and looking up random tidbits of info until your writer's block goes away…it works! Try it all you lazy bones!


	3. The Uzumaki Clan

Previously:

"_Shit! I put enough sedatives in that ramen to knock out a baby elephant on crack!" Itachi groaned._

_Sasuke simply 'hn'ed, watching Naruto rub against Itachi's legs. An idea popped in his head._

"_Naruto…" said fox looked over at Sasuke. "What if I could give you free ramen..." he waited a beat "…every day?" Naruto stared at him as though he was Inari; God of the Foxes._

"_Every day?" Naruto replied dreamily. Sasuke nodded_

"_All day, every day…but!" he added "In exchange, you become my pet, and listen to me." Naruto furrowed his brow as much as fox could._

_Freedom or Free Ramen?_

"_Okay!" Naruto chirped, jumping onto Sasuke's arm, the brunette was surprised to feel that the silver fox wasn't heavy at all._

_Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's cheek affectionately. 'Ramen…every day…' he thought, imagining heaven._

_A black fox say on a tree branch outside the Uchiha residence, it eyed the scene with dark eyes. He visibly twitched when Naruto pounced on Sasuke, licking the flustered brunette's cheek. "I swear to Inari, I'm going to rip the Uchiha's throat out." He growled, before slipping down the tree and deeper into the woods to report his find._

The Villages of the Shadow Kingdom, weren't run by humans…it was run by demons, or at least a certain group of demons; Shuukaku, Yonbi, Goubi, Hachibi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Sanbi, and Nibi Kyuubi no Kistune. However, Kyuubi was top fox!

The Shadow Village, based in a grand, hidden cavern under the huge waterfall at the Valley of the End, consisted entirely of demons, or the elite group of ninja that actually knew of it's existence and helped maintain peace between the demon and human races. Most of the demons were of the fox variety, and though the blood of humans over the years have mixed into the demonic blood stream, one clan in the village had remained pure, the Uzumaki Clan, marking them, and their head honcho, Kyuubi, the leaders of the village.

They lived in a pretty stone palace carved into the far wall of the cavern facing the entrance, it's roofs touching the top of the grand ceiling, the highest tip aglow with a sun-bright chakra that gave warmth to the village, another grand entrance west to the palace walls opened to reveal a brightly lit clearing of fresh air at the top of a huge cliff where trees, gardens, and a lake was placed, the children played here along with adults who needed free time.

The streets were crowded, beautiful people with fox ears and tails and an occasional fox carrying a heavy load filled them. Laughter and shouts rang up towards the palace, where a crisis was happening.

"My _baby_! Naruto! Where are you sweetie!?" Uzumaki Kushina screeched, running around the halls in a floor length decorative orange kimono with an blue sash, her incredibly long red hair streamed behind her along with her matching red tails, her blue eyes (A/N: It doesn't tell us what her eye color is yet, so we'll say blue. Kyuubi'll be a freak with his outta nowhere, red eyes, XD) wide and frantic. "Naru! Come here! Momma has _ramen_! _**RAMEN**_!" she screamed, flailing her arms. Her husband ran up behind her.

His blond hair was short and spiky like his son's with the same dazzling eye color, silver ears sat on his head, a matching tail swishing behind him. He was dressed in a blue kimono with an orange sash, mirroring his mate. "Kushina-koi, calm down, maybe he just went out to the gardens or something…" he trailed off, flinching when Kushina glared at him darkly.

"They can _hear_ me in the fucking gardens! Is our little boy running over like his potential suitors are running after him for his ramen?! No! He's _not_ in the _village_! He went _outside_! Oh, Minato! He's just a _kit_!" Kushina wailed, throwing herself into Minato's waiting arms.

"There, there…" Minato soothed "We'll ask the troop of ninja in the village right now to report back any signs of a youkai, we'll also send the Light Brigade out to look for him, it'll be alright, dearest. Naruto may be young, but he's stronger than any human man, and any demon knows not to mess with a pure blood." He rubbed Kushina's back soothingly.

"But he takes after me! My clumsiness, stubbornness-"

"-Dangerousness…" Minato teased, tilting Kushina's head up to give her a quick peck on the nose. "Besides, Kyuubi'll search to hell and back once we-"

"_**WHERE **_**THE HELL IS MY DARLING LITTLE BROTHER, SAI!?!?!**" The two youkai sweatdropped.

"Looks like he found out…" Kushina muttered, heading over the library, where the shout had come from.

Uzumaki Kyuubi, with his long red hair, slim figure and blood-colored, slitted eyes, was considered one of the sexiest young demons of his species. His sharp claws, bruising strength, and snappy temper also marked him as one of the dangerous ones. He was dressed in a black kimono with a red sash hanging low on his hips, letting the kimono reveal a smooth chest, his nine red tails thrashing around him dangerously as he studied the black fox boy standing in front of him.

Most people bowed to an Uzumaki, but Sai had the position as one of Naruto's playmates, so he stood straight, his dark ears perched upon his hair, a kimono, not as elaborate as the Uzumaki clan's of course, with a blue sash. The outfit seemed to emphasize his already pale skin, making it a sheet white. A single tail waved behind him, contrasting the flurry of tails Kyuubi possessed.

"Naruto-kun is in the possession of Uchihas Sasuke and Itachi, they've managed to persuade him to be they're pet in exchange for…" he pursed his lips "…ramen, Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi groaned, falling down onto one of the libraries large, plush reading chairs with a flump. "Inari, why did you give me such a simple-minded ramen freak of a brother?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'_That about sums it up…_' Sai thought, sweatdropping.

They both glanced up when the library doors swung open, Kyuubi's parents in their wake.

"Kyuubi, do you know where Naruto is?" Kushina asked, walking over to her older son.

"Sai says that he was with a couple of Uchihas…"

"Oh, that's good, we're allies with them."

"He's their pet."

Kushina blinked "…Pet?" she echoed blankly, everyone else in the room bracing for the attack "My baby's been turned into a second rate _beast_ that FUCKING _SERVES_ THOSE _IDIOTIC_ CREATURES, WITH THEIR _NEED_ OF STEEL AND WOOD?!?!" she roared. Kyuubi jumped up as his mother seized the couch he was resting on, picking it up (even though it was as big as a car) and throwing it against one of the bookshelves carved into the wall.

The was a snap as the couch fell onto the ground in two big pieces a few books following it as a huge crack appeared on the shelf.

Minato and company left Kushina to rampage, and ran out to put together a rescue operation.

* * *

May: Beware Sasuke! The Uzumaki family has it out for you! XD review my duckies! By the way...BUNNY COSPLAY! XD sorry, had to get that out...lol. Beware, my cold has returned, taking vengance for it's baby sister! Yes, my previous cold was female because it actually made me stay in bed, this one isn't as severe! 


	4. Enter the Fox Bitch

May: Next Chapter of this story, lolz. Yup, haven't updated this is a while…gomen, so, I gives you the lemon pie. XD

* * *

Previously:

_Uzumaki Kyuubi, with his long red hair, slim figure and blood-colored, slitted eyes, was considered one of the sexiest young demons of his species. His sharp claws, bruising strength, and snappy temper also marked him as one of the dangerous ones. He was dressed in a black kimono with a red sash hanging low on his hips, letting the kimono reveal a smooth chest, his nine red tails thrashing around him dangerously as he studied the black fox boy standing in front of him._

_Most people bowed to an Uzumaki, but Sai had the position as one of Naruto's playmates, so he stood straight, his dark ears perched upon his hair, a kimono, not as elaborate as the Uzumaki clan's of course, with a blue sash. The outfit seemed to emphasize his already pale skin, making it a sheet white. A single tail waved behind him, contrasting the flurry of tails Kyuubi possessed._

"_Naruto-kun is in the possession of Uchihas Sasuke and Itachi, they've managed to persuade him to be they're pet in exchange for…" he pursed his lips "…ramen, Kyuubi-sama."_

_Kyuubi groaned, falling down onto one of the libraries large, plush reading chairs with a flump. "Inari, why did you give me such a simple-minded ramen freak of a brother?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose._

'_That about sums it up…' Sai thought, sweatdropping._

_They both glanced up when the library doors swung open, Kyuubi's parents in their wake._

"_Kyuubi, do you know where Naruto is?" Kushina asked, walking over to her older son._

"_Sai says that he was with a couple of Uchihas…"_

"_Oh, that's good, we're allies with them."_

"_He's their pet."_

_Kushina blinked "…Pet?" she echoed blankly, everyone else in the room bracing for the attack "My baby's been turned into a second rate beast that FUCKING SERVES THOSE IDIOTIC CREATURES, WITH THEIR NEED OF STEEL AND WOOD?!" she roared. Kyuubi jumped up as his mother seized the couch he was resting on, picking it up (even though it was as big as a car) and throwing it against one of the bookshelves carved into the wall._

_The was a snap as the couch fell onto the ground in two big pieces a few books following it as a huge crack appeared on the shelf._

_Minato and company left Kushina to rampage, and ran out to put together a rescue operation._

* * *

Naruto, in his fox form, trotted through the Uchiha Compound, sniffing various objects.

His slitted fox eyes widened as he saw a tree. Not just any tree, mind you, a god of a tree. It was huge!

He grinned as much as a fox could and scampered over to the Tree God before turning to the side and lifting up his leg. He jumped when a huge crash was heard.

"Demon!" a guard shouted "It's the Kyuubi no Kistune!"

Naruto sweatdropped, poofing back to his human form. "Kyuu-nii…" he muttered, running towards the gate.

* * *

Itachi remembered the last time the Kyuubi no Kistune attacked. He also remembered that Kyuubi attacked when he was seven-years-old, and that Kyuubi himself had nearly taken out the village at five years of age.

So this time he might as well sit back and relax while his village was obliterated or grab his little brother and run for his life…alas, being a shinobi had its bitch moments…like the fact he was at the front gate returning from a mission when the alarm went up.

He spun around when the front doors were ripped back off their hinges, flying into the forest. Instead of seeing the giant, chakra-induced fox that Kyuubi had made to reek havoc on Konoha like last time, he saw a sexy slice of hell walking through the ruined doorway.

The long-haired teen glanced around idlely, as if looking for something before sighing, in the next instant Itachi found himself with razor sharp claws at his neck and the redhead's breath crawling seductively over the back of his neck, a luscious voice purring out a well-known threat to him.

"Move and I'll fucking slit your throat." Kyuubi snapped, hell, he didn't want to use such a fine piece of ass as a hostage but this guy looked the be the strongest out of this batch of humans at the gate (staring at him like complete idiots he might add) and it wouldn't do have this guy, a rather sexy guy, to try and attack him if he took a weaker looking human as a hostage.

"…Can I help you?" the guy asked pleasantly. Kyuubi's eye twitched at the rather happy tone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" he snapped irritably.

"Uchiha Itachi, an ANBU Captain of this village, may I ask what your business is here?" Itachi replied, tilting his head to the side slightly to catch a glimpse of the demon's face close-up.

Kyuubi glared at Itachi in annoyance "…Are you drunk?" he wondered aloud.

"He's always like that!" a random civilian piped up from behind a larger piece of the gate that fell when Kyuubi single-handedly ripped the doors off. Several other villagers nodded in agreement.

Itachi sweatdropped "Maa…you guys are so mean…" he muttered before looking back at Kyuubi from the corner of his eye. "So sweetheart, are you gonna put away the claws so we can go back over to my place and fuck?" he asked, smiling sexily at the demon. Kyuubi blinked at Itachi before his brain processed this and his face dyed a crimson red.

Hell, he'd been asked to mate before, but hell, no one had ever been so…blunt about it.

"D-do, do you know who I am?!" he stuttered in embarrassment "I'm Kyuubi no Kistune, and the only reason I'm here is to get back my stupid baby brother that you fucking humans freaking kidnapped!" Itachi blinked.

"Oh? You're Naru-chan's older brother? I bought him ages ago from this creepy old guy planning on making him into fox soup!" Itachi blinked when Kyuubi's glare returned full force and his rather sharp claws got a little sharper. "Uh…eheheh..?"

"Biggest. Fucking. Mistake. Of. Your. **Life!**" Kyuubi grit out, raising his hand up to slice the bastard in front of him to ribbons.

"Kyuubi no Kistune!" Tsunade huffed, walking up to them hurriedly. "What do you think you're doing?!" she snapped out, standing in-between Kyuubi and Itachi. Kyuubi growled lowly at her, lowering his hand.

"That dumbass behind you stole my baby brother!" he snarled, fur bristling.

"Hey! I graduated top of my class at seven!" Itachi whined.

"Shut up!" Tsunade and Kyuubi snapped. Itachi pouted.

Tsunade sighed, looking back to Kyuubi. "Kyuubi…I understand your viewpoint and both times you've come to this village you've had legit reasons."

"The first because your Fourth Hokage knocked up my mother and this time because the retard-"

"Hey!"

"-decides to snatch away my baby brother!" at this Kyuubi turned to glare at Itachi.

The Uchiha prodigy sweatdropped "He's perfectly fine! No damage done!" Kyuubi's eyes narrowed.

"He's your fucking pet! That's insulting!" the demon snapped. "And if I find anything is wrong with him when I see him, so help me Inari-sama, I'll rip your to shreds!"

"That's just mean…" Itachi replied in a hurt tone. Kyuubi snapped.

"Argh! You're infuriating!" he screamed, preparing to slice up the Uchiha once again.

"KYUU-NII!!" a shrill voice wailed, the voice growing louder and louder.

Kyuubi twitched, spinning around and catching Naruto as the blonde fox barreled into him.

"Naru-chan!"

"Kyuu-nii!"

"Naru-chan!"

"Kyuu-nii!"

Itachi and company watched as the two brothers sat hugging each other, purring contently.

"Oh, my adorable baby brother! Did that evil retard hurt you!?" Kyuubi asked, fretting over the blonde fox in his arms.

"Nope!" Naruto giggled "They were really nice to me! They gave me ramen!" Kyuubi flicked Naruto on the nose. "Itai!" Naruto wailed.

"Bad! What have I told you about accepting ramen from strangers?" Kyuubi asked.

"Uh…don't eat anymore if it doesn't taste good?" Kyuubi flicked him again. "Owwie!" he cried.

Itachi coughed. Kyuubi glared at him.

"What?"

"Well, you two are conversing in the middle of a busy street…" Itachi drawled. "Maybe we could go over to the Uchiha compound to have a more private conversation?" he wondered. Kyuubi huffed, standing up and brushing off his robes.

"Fine." He muttered.

* * *

Kyuubi huffed, stepping out of a steamy bathroom connected to one of the guest rooms, taking a deep breath to steady himself as the familiar need surged up within him.

Naruto had insisted on spending the night so they could have ramen tomorrow morning before they left. Kyuubi rolled his eyes, wiping at his face absentmindedly with a towel as he walked over to his bed to the white yukata that was lain there.

He slipped on the yukata and tied the red tie in front of him, blinking when he heard the door slip open. He sighed, not bothering to turn around.

"Naru-chan, if you're going to sleep with me, at least knock first, okay?" Kyuubi stated, glancing behind him before blinking in surprise.

Itachi grinned back at him. "Hello there…" he purred, eyes bleeding red.

* * *

May: lolz, yesh. Rape and/or consented sex in the next chappie. SO REVIEW! Also! Very important! Apparently there's a Naruto Fanfiction Awards going on right now! Lolz, you can vote for the best stories in all sorts of genres from comedy to romance! I haven't seen any of my stuff yet…TT-TT do you guys not know of this?! Anyway, go there, vote for your favs –wink, wink, nudge, nudge- lolz, jking, vote for who you think is the best, I see some Gods on that list XD

Link is on my profile...


End file.
